Bloons
The bloons are the enemies you need to pop. Some bloons are stronger than others. Some bloons attack from a distance while others up close. But all bloons go into more weaker bloons when the outer layer is popped, eventually into the red bloons which when popped, don't go into any more bloons, in other words, the red bloon is the smallest bloon. There are different types of bloons too. Some are immune to some attacks, some regrow their outer layers and so on. Normal bloons Normal bloons are red, blue and green bloons. These bloons have no special properties whatsoever except the greens going into a blue and blues going into a red. These are the weakest types. Fast bloons Fast bloons are yellows, pinks and purples. These bloons are very fast and these can form intimidating rushes. Purples go into a pink and a pink go into a yellow. Temperature Bloons The temperature bloons include blacks, whites, oranges, zebras, tigers, snow leopards and hybrids. Blacks, zebras, tigers and hybrids are immune to explosives, whites, zebras, snow leopards and hybrids are immune to freezing and oranges, tigers, snow leopards and hybrids are immune to fire. Regrow These bloons are variants which means any bloon can be this type. Regen bloons can heal or regenerate layers if only partially popped. Camo Camo bloons are variants and these bloons cannot be seen by some monkeys. Fortified Only some bloons can be this variant. MOAB-class bloons can be this type too. Fortified bloons have double health than regular bloons and for MOAB-class bloons, it is 1.5 times more. Ice Bloons Ice bloons are immune to freezing and is like frozen bloons so it is immune to freezing. It shoots ice balls which freezes, then slows monkeys down before the monkeys thaw out. It throws ice shards at monkeys upon death, releasing two white bloons, a zebra and a snow leopard. Lava bloons Lava bloons are immune to fire and sharps. It shoots blobs of lava at monkeys, those hit will get set on fire and take damage overtime. It throws hot rocks upon death, releasing two oranges, a tiger and a snow leopard. TNT bloons TNT bloons charge at you and explode, damaging you horribly. When they aren't charging at anyone, they move as fast as a yellow but when they are charging, they move around pink and purple speed, making it the second fastest bloon around. When hit by fire or lightning, the bombs will light and when it gets hit again, it will blow up. When its fuses light, in ten seconds it will blow up. If it gets popped, it blows up, going into two blacks, a zebra and a tiger. Energy Bloons Energy bloons shoot lasers at monkeys. They are immune to magic, lightning lasers, plasma and almost any energy weapon. They can make shields which makes the bloon indestructible until the shield wears away. When popped, it goes into four purple bloons. Shadow bloons Shadow bloons shoot dark beams at monkeys. They are immune to darkness like dark knight's blades or reaper's dark beams. It goes into four bloons when destroyed. Poison Bloons These bloons shootpoison at monkeys and deal poison damage overtime. They are immune to radioactivity and poison attacks and splits into four purple bloons when the initial layer is popped. Glass bloons Glass bloons are quite agile. Sharps need five hits to pop but a heavy sharp like a spike ball can one-hit a glass bloon. It has no immunities. It goes into two purples when destroyed. Lead Bloons Leads are slow, but they are immune to sharps. It goes into two glass bloons when popped. Gold Bloons Gold bloons are like lead bloons but they are a bit faster and is immune to magic as well. It goes into two lead bloons when popped. Electric bloons Electric bloons zap lightning at monkeys and it arcs to many monkeys. It is metallic so it is immune to sharps as well as lightning. It goes into two golds and two energy bloons when popped. Cloner Bloon The cloner bloon makes holographic clones when alive. It has a ranged attack that shoots lasers and it goes into two electric bloons when destroyed. Bloon Clone These are made from the Cloner Bloon. It has a physical attack and it is popped into nothing when destroyed. Dubstep bloon The dubstep bloon shoots shockwaves of sound at monkeys, which cause a 50% chance of stunning. It goes into an electric and two lead bloons. Shield Bloon The shield bloon is made of metal. It is a bit slower than a lead but has five health. Most notably, the shield bloon makes shields that lasts for thirty seconds or after taking 2500 damage, after that the shield will disappear. Like the energy bloon, the shield bloon shoots lasers. It pops into two energy bloons and two electric bloons. Disco Bloon The disco bloon is metallic but when they are hit with lasers, the laser will be reflected and if a monkey is to get hit, it will damage them. It goes into two leads and two glass bloons. Rainbow bloon The rainbow bloon is fast and dangerous. It goes into two hybrid bloons when destroyed. Ceramic bloon The ceramic bloon is made of clay and take ten hits to destroy. It goes into two rainbows. Stone bloon The stone bloon is made of stone and takes fifteen hits to destroy. It has two ceramics in them. Diamond bloon The diamond bloon is made of diamond and takes thirty hits to destroy. It has two stone bloons inside them. MOAB-class bloons MOAB-class bloons like MOABs, BFBs and even bigger bloons take hundreds if not thousands of hits to destroy. Most move slowly and shoots you with twin missile launchers. They resemble blimps and they deal really heavy damage. ZOMG This is the Zepplin of Mighty Gargantuaness. Popping this is very difficult. DDT This is the Dark Dirigible Titan. It is very fast, is immune to explosives and sharps and has camo properties. It splits into six camo-regrow diamonds. Few can stand to this vile creation. BAD This is the Big Airship of Doom. The epitome of bloons, it has a massive 20000 health and splits into three DDTs and two ZOMGs. Boss bloons The bosses are special bloons which has special abilities. These are MOAB-class bloons as well but they are not susceptible to MOAB-excelling monkeys. When the boss loses 25% damage, they disappear and leave the monkeys a thing to do or they will die. Then, the boss will reappear.